<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Various? Minutes in Heaven! by namesfordays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076514">Various? Minutes in Heaven!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/namesfordays/pseuds/namesfordays'>namesfordays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Female-Identifying Reader, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Multi, Nagisa being Nagisa, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, some characters are definitely out of character but it's ok, we're bringing back 2015 interests to cope :), will probably need editing at some point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/namesfordays/pseuds/namesfordays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nagisa decides 7 minutes isn't enough, where are you to go from here?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Nanase Haruka/Reader, Tachibana Makoto/Reader, Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. late night call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm playing favorites because it feels weird to write about nagisa and rei no matter how much i love them... there will be 4 characters with various (as the title says) minutes.</p><p>comments/kudos are appreciated! thank you for your support!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a short project i've been working on for the past week or so, i've been rewatching free and falling in love with the characters all over again, it's hyperfixation time bois (⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ</p><p>it's not edited much so there may be small changes here and there, but i thought i would put all the chapters up at once because why not :) </p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn’t even planned to go out this late. </p><p>If your parents weren’t on a business trip you were sure they would have called you out, but they weren’t here, and it was a Friday night anyway. After coming home from school and completing a little bit go homework, you’d sat on the couch watching TV. Then, an ad for a tropical island resort comes up, showcasing clear blue water, people in swimsuits, massages, the whole package. You sigh. Somewhere tropical would be pretty nice right now. Especially since the weather forecast predicted snow later tonight. </p><p>You were shuffling through old pictures on your computer, in the middle of eating dinner when your phone rang. </p><p>“Hello—“</p><p>
  <i>“[First]-chan! It’s terrible! You have to come to Haru-chan’s house right away!”</i>
</p><p>You wince, holding the receiver away from your ear. “N-Nagisa-kun? But why—“</p><p>“[First]-senpai, we absolutely need you here! Can you be here in ten minutes?” </p><p>“Wh-what? Wait, I haven’t even said—“</p><p>“Be here soon, okay? See you!” </p><p>“Wha—“ The dull ring of the phone echoes in your ear and you sigh. You finish your meal quickly, putting the dishes in the sink before pulling on your coat and shoes. “Jeez, it’s the middle of winter… what’s wrong with them? I want to sleep…” you sigh. The chilly wind bites your skin through your clothes and you shudder, wrapping your arms around yourself. “Kou-kun and Nagisa-kun owe me Iwatobi bread,” you huff, a misty cloud of air spilling from your mouth. </p><p>The walk to Haru’s place isn’t so bad, but ten minutes later in the middle of winter you’re frozen to the bone, despite wearing your thickest coat. The lights are on and you can hear voices inside, and your finger barely presses the doorbell when Nagisa and Kou fling open the front door, greeting you with wide, beaming smiles. </p><p>“You’re here!” They gush, pulling you inside so fast you hardly have time to take off your shoes. “C’mon, hurry, hurry!” </p><p>“W-wait, Nagisa-kun, Kou-kun, what—“ They spin you around, Nagisa pulls your coat off you and Kou gently shoves you into the living room. You trip over the threshold, falling forward and landing onto someone’s lap. “S-sorry—“ you look up, mouth falling open. </p><p>Yamazaki Sousuke’s sharp turquoise eyes stare deeply into yours. For a few moments you’re frozen, trying to process exactly what he’s doing here, why he’s here, why the hell you have such terrible luck—</p><p>“[First]-chan, are you okay?” Makoto’s voice pulls you out of your frozen state, and you scramble off of Sousuke as elegantly as possible, spluttering out an apology. “Did Nagisa and Gou-chan surprise you?”</p><p>“S-surprise me? More like they dragged me here,” you frown at the two culprits, who merely smile sweetly. “Actually, wait, what—Rin, you’re here too?” </p><p>“Of course, they’re the ones that invited me. Sousuke, too,” he says. </p><p>“Ah, I see.” You glance at Sousuke, who’s looking down at you from his place on the floor. You smile, sheepish, wondering why you had to be blessed (read: cursed) with the worst coordination of the group.</p><p>“Um,” you look around, unsurprised to see Rei and Haru sitting across from you. “So… will you finally tell me what this is about?”</p><p>“What? You mean you didn’t explain it?” Rin sighs, exasperated. </p><p>“Nagisa-kun, Gou-kun, why didn’t you tell [First]-senpai?” Rei scolds them. </p><p>“Well, we knew she wouldn’t come if we told her!” Nagisa pouts, holding his hands up. “Sorry for tricking you, forgive us?” </p><p>“Listen, if you’re trying to do anything illegal, count me out,” you tell them flatly, “I’m not gonna be involved in any murder or robbery.”</p><p>“M-Murder?”</p><p>“Wow, [First]-chan you have a pretty extensive imagination!”</p><p>“Ah, [First]-chan, they didn’t call you here to be part of a heist or anything. More like… we wanted you to play a game with us,” Makoto says reassuringly. </p><p>“A game? This late at night?” You sigh. “What kind of game? If it’s anything to do with reflexes, I’m out.” </p><p>“W-well you see—“</p><p>“We’re going to play a game called ‘Various? Minutes in Heaven!’” Nagisa cheers. </p><p>“‘Various?’… What’s with that?” You frown. Nagisa and Kou smile (quite mischievously, you might add). “Oh man, you’re not making us do something weird are you—“</p><p>“You can’t leave! You came all the way here!” </p><p>“I literally live ten houses away!” </p><p>“Don’t be stingy, [First]-chan, play with us!” </p><p>“Nagisa-kun, Kou-kun, you know—“ you sigh. </p><p>“Nagisa, Kou, don’t make [First] do something she doesn’t feel comfortable with,” Haru pipes up from his spot at the table. </p><p>“Sorry, [First]-chan, you can sit and watch if you want. We just thought it would be better if you were here,” Makoto says, a somber expression on his face. The sight of his frown tugs at your heart strings. “We didn’t mean to trick you, honestly.”</p><p>“I-I guess it’s fine, I just wasn’t prepared at all,” you sigh. “Also, you do realize that Kou-kun and I are the only girls here, right? It’s not equal at all.” </p><p>“You were the only other person they could think of,” Rin says, shrugging. “I don’t really have an issue with it. If it had to be anyone it might as well be you.” </p><p>“Oh.” You blink at him. “Well… thanks I guess.” Was that a compliment? Maybe. </p><p>“[First]-chan…” Nagisa and Kou look up at you with wide, puppy dog eyes. “Don’t be mad… We didn’t mean to make you upset with us.”</p><p>“I-I’m not upset, okay? I promise,” you say. “I just, ah, have never played this game. I don’t even know the rules. But I do know that it’s supposed to be seven minutes, not… various…” </p><p>“Really? Then we can explain—“</p><p>“Wait, Nagisa-kun, not knowing the rules will make it more interesting!” Kou says, putting a hand out. “We thought the various part would make it more interesting!</p><p>“You two…”</p><p>“Ah, I guess they’re really just going to leave me in the dark,” you sigh. “I mean… that’s fine, but if there’s collateral damage at all you two have to take responsibility.” </p><p>“Okay!” They smile, eerily cheery about the whole situation. </p><p>“Then, [First]-chan, you can start by picking out a piece of paper!” Nagisa holds out a bowl to you, grinning from ear to ear. Though cute and innocent, it unnerves you. </p><p>“O-okay…” You reach in, feeling around for the tiny slips of paper. You pull it out, and before you can look at what’s on it, Kou shoves another bowl at you. </p><p>“This one, too!”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” You pull out another piece. “So… can I read them both?” They nod vigorously. </p><p>Being the only one holding pieces of paper, you can’t help but feel like you’ve been put on display. You hold up the pieces, inspecting them. All eyes are on you, people waiting with bated breath for you to tell them what you got. </p><p>“Okay, well, I got—“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 20 minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“‘Rin-chan’ and… twenty minutes?” </p><p>“Rin-chan is first! Yay!” </p><p>“Of course Nagisa would write everyone’s name like that.”</p><p>“Obviously my brother would go first, he has the muscles for it—“</p><p>“Muscles don’t have anything to do with luck!” </p><p>“So loud…” Rin stands, scratching the back of his head. “Let’s go, [First].” </p><p>“So bold…!”</p><p>“As expected…”</p><p>“Don’t do anything shameless!” </p><p>“Shut up!” Rin barks, frowning deeply, but when he turns you catch a hint of flush on his cheeks. You can’t help the chuckle that escapes and he almost pouts at you, frown deepening. </p><p>You follow Rin out, aware of people’s eyes on you. The two of you go upstairs. “Are we going to Haru’s room?” You ask with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“No, there’s a study room upstairs he said we could use,” Rin says. </p><p>“Ah, makes sense. Hopefully one of them set a timer.” You say. He opens the door, stepping aside and letting you enter first. You do so with an appreciative smile. “I hope no one comes busting down the door, though…” </p><p>“I never know with those guys,” Rin sighs, slumping against the wall. You sit at the desk chair, propping your chin up on your elbows. “Have you really never played this game?” </p><p>“Shut up, it’s not like I go to many parties,” you huff. “Don’t tell me you’ve played this before?” </p><p>“I haven’t,” he says, tilting his head slightly. “But I’ve heard that people from our middle school have.” </p><p>“Oh! Speaking of middle school,” you grin, leaning forward. Rin’s bright red eyes focus on you. “Earlier I was looking at pictures of us from elementary school. It feels so long ago, right?” </p><p>“Pictures? What for?” He asks. </p><p>“For the nostalgia, obviously!” You exclaim, then, you smile, mischievous expression rivaling Nagisa and Kou’s. Rin raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“What are you looking at me like that for?” </p><p>You lean back against the desk, sighing. “Not much, but looking back to when we were kids, you were so cute, Rin. What happened?” You joke. </p><p>“You—jeez,” he sighs. “Nothing happened. I’m perfectly fine as I am now.” </p><p>“You were so loud as a kid… so smiley, too…” you tease him. </p><p>“Well, you were obsessed with Haru, so I guess both of us have changed.” </p><p>You choke on your saliva, and from the wicked grin on Rin’s face, you suppose you deserved that. It’s true, as a kid, in elementary school you had a small (read: massive) crush on Haru. Something about his cool, stoic expressions, the fact that he wasn’t loud or annoying like the other boys, and his beautiful eyes were another plus. Sometimes you wondered if you ever really got over him. </p><p>“Besides,” Rin continues. You blink, pulled out of your reminiscing. “I’m a lot better than when I was a kid.” His voice makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand. You gape at him, eyes wide. He’s staring at you still, hasn’t stopped since you started talking, but there’s something different, challenging about his gaze. </p><p>The narrow space of the office seems smaller than before, the walls closing in and you shift in your chair, aware of his intense staring. </p><p>“Yeah? You were probably more obsessed with Haru than I was,” you smirk, “still seems that way too…”</p><p>“Hey, what are you suggesting?” He scowls, crossing his arms. You shrug, grinning cheekily. </p><p>“Well you’re definitely less annoying than you were as a kid.” You muse. “Plus, I guess if you hadn’t gone to Samezuka we would have missed out on the best part of your life.” </p><p>Rin frowns, crossing his arms. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“The cultural festival, of course! It’s lame that we didn’t go last year to see you in a maid outfit,” you snicker. </p><p>“You… there’s no way I would let anyone see me in a maid outfit,” he scoffs. “Besides,” it’s his turn to grin, you catch sight of his sharp canines. “I bet you would look better in a maid outfit, [First].” </p><p>Your face erupts in a blush and you scowl at him. “S-shut up, idiot. I’m just glad I wasn’t forced to wear one as an ultimatum for the club…” </p><p>Rin clicks his tongue. “Damn… I was hoping you’d forgotten about that. It was bad enough that you all came this year.” </p><p>The smile on your face widens to a gleeful grin, hand going into your pocket. “I know. That’s why I asked Kou-kun for pictures from last year’s festival~” Rin steps away from the wall, eyes narrowing. </p><p>“You didn’t.” </p><p>“I did.” Cheeky smile.</p><p>“I don’t believe you.” </p><p>You cackle a bit, opening your phone. “Should I show them to you? Hmm… let’s see… I’m sure the others would want to see them—eek!” Rin lunges for you, but you slip out of the chair, dodging. “Rin! What the heck!”</p><p>“Give me the phone! I’m going to delete those pictures forever!”</p><p>“No! Stay away from me, stingy!” </p><p>He advances, expression positively dark. A shiver runs up your spine and you back away. He follows your movement with his whole body, intent on not letting you get away. Damn, the room is too small for something like this; you don’t want to knock anything over. </p><p>“[First], get the hell back here!” Rin stalks forward. You’re pressed up against the wall with no where to go.  </p><p>“W-wait a second, let’s not get too worked up here,” you laugh weakly. “U-um… we can settle this amicably, right?” </p><p>“Heh,” Rin grins darkly, eyes sharp and grin stretching across his face. “You lost that ability the second you pulled out your phone.” </p><p>“W-wait, Rin! I was just kidding!” You fluster, “I won’t show them to anyone, I promise—“</p><p>He lunges, and you shriek, dodging and narrowly avoiding being caught. However, your luck always seems to run out at the worst times. Your foot catches on the edge of the carpet just as Rin lunges again. The two of you fall with a loud crash. </p><p>“Shoot!” Your phone flies out of your hands and Rin is faster than you at recovering from the fall, scrambling forward and snatching it up with a triumphant yell. </p><p>“Got it!” </p><p>“Rin! Give it back!” You reach for the hand that’s holding the phone but he keeps you back easily with one of his arms, holding the phone high above your head. “Rin, I was just kidding, okay? I promise!” You whine. You swipe, knocking it from his hand and it clatters to the floor. </p><p>“Oh, no you don’t!” He grabs you by the waist, pulling you back and you yelp. You reach out again but he grabs your wrists, pinning them both and reaching for your phone. “Got it,” he grins, brandishing it in the air for emphasis. He sits back on your legs and you wince. </p><p>“Rin… you’re heavy,” you complain. </p><p>“What… there really is nothing here,” he frowns. </p><p>“I did warn you, jeez, you’re still pretty hot-headed aren’t you?” You snicker. He clicks his tongue. Then, you realize three very important things. One: the two of you are alone and have to remain alone for at least ten more minutes; two: he’s still sitting on your legs, meaning you can’t move even if you wanted to; three: you might have known him since he was shorter than your waist, but he’s still a <i>man.<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rin stares at you from above, also frozen. You wonder if he had the same revelations as you. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You—“ He sits up, holding out a hand to you. “What are you staring at?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Y-you’re the one staring,” you take his hand, and he pulls you into a sitting position. “How can you be the one who’s embarrassed?” you frown. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Shut up,” he scowls, cheeks pink. “I can’t believe you lied about the photos.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well… I didn’t completely lie,” you say. “It’s true I saw some of the pictures from last year but, she didn’t send any to me… yet,” you mutter, and Rin’s gaze sharpens. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t do that again, sheesh…” he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it, shark-boy?” you tease. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ah, you really have a habit of poking the bear—er, shark. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You want to find out?” He asks, voice rumbling and you flush. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Y-yeah, what could you possibly do?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Kiss you.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You turn away, laughing out of habit. “Wh-what are you saying all of a sudden? Trying to act all cool and stuff…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I mean it.” You hear the sounds of shuffling, and then Rin elbows you slightly. “What, are you nervous? That’s the point of this game, isn’t it?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No way am I nervous!” you insist, turning back to glare at him. “No one even told me the rules.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>God, he’s so close. Eyes trained on you, memorizing every inch of your face. It’s not often you get the chance to stare into Rin’s eyes, but the color is mesmerizing. Your breathing is shallow, not daring to move an inch as long as he’s mere inches away from you. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why are you staring at me like that?” you breathe, too afraid to speak any louder. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Like what?” Rin prompts, grin a little too wide, a little too toothy. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Like you’re going to k-kiss me,” your voice wavers. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Maybe I am,” he teases. His voice rumbles in his chest, sending vibrations up your spine and goose bumps down your arms. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You frown, steeling your expression. “Maybe you should,” you respond, staring at him, challenging him silently. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His hand cups your face, bringing you closer and the kiss is just like you thought, firm and without hesitation. It makes your heart pound so hard in your chest it feels like your ribcage might burst. He turns his body to face you, pressing you against the wall harder. You want to cling to him, for him to keep kissing you because this is the moment you’ve been waiting for ever since seeing him for the first time in a long time.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Your hair tickles,” you murmur when he pulls away. You reach out, run a hand through his hair. “I bet you would have looked cute with braids—“ He kisses you again, pulls you closer to him. You laugh slightly against his mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Rin—“ you breathe. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A loud knock on the door makes you yelp. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey—“ Rin scowls at the door.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You two, your time is up! Time to exit the closet, life or death!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What does life or death mean!?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rin looks back at you, grinning. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Should we head out?” he says, standing. He holds a hand out to you, and you grab it, sighing. He pulls you up with more force than necessary, and you stumble slightly. He kisses you again, though it ends as soon as it begins. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re too sneaky for your own good, you know?” you frown at him as he opens the door. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I could say the same about you,” he says. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You smile. “I’m going to get you back, just you wait.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh yeah?” He raises an eyebrow at you, “You think you can get me back?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Your smile widens, sickly sweet. “Kou-kun <i>did</i> say she had more pictures….” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Eyes narrow. “You wouldn’t.” Your head tilts, smile so innocent and deadly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wouldn’t I?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“…You’re pretty cunning, you know.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, I get that a lot.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sousuke is desperately ooc..... i tried to make him as in character as possible....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 25 minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“‘Sou-chan’…? And… twenty-five minutes.” You look over at Sousuke, who—sure enough—has a deep frown on his face. </p><p>“Well, Nagisa was the one to write the names, after all.” Makoto says. </p><p>“Well, ‘Sou-chan’, after you,” you grin. He sighs, standing. Jeez, you almost forget how tall he is until you see him in person. A bit taller than Makoto, and probably just as beefy. He’s like if Haru and Makoto had a child. </p><p>Your inner comparison makes you chuckle a bit, and Sousuke looks down at you, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“E-eh? Ah, nothing much…” </p><p>The two of you head upstairs to the study room there, and you hear Nagisa’s faint yell of (“I’m starting the timer now!”). </p><p>“Well, I guess this was fate, after all,” you smile, “or something. Since I was already falling for you before we even started,” you turn to look at him and he’s staring at you, eyes wide. “I-I mean falling on you! N-not for, ahaha—m-my mistake,” you look away from him, cheeks flushed. </p><p>Sousuke chuckles. “It does seem that way,” he leans against the door, regarding you with an unreadable expression. “Though it probably would have made more sense if you’d fallen on Nanase.” </p><p>“’Nanase’? I thought you’d started calling him Haru,” you said, then your mouth falls open. “W-wait, since when did you—“</p><p>“Habits die hard,” he says. “Rin told me a while ago you had a thing for Haru a while back.” </p><p>“I-I guess I did, I mean,” you sigh. “It was when we were in middle school. I don’t even remember why I liked him so much. Maybe because he was cool and quiet, and pretty funny,” you smile at the memory. “But, nothing ever came of it and I think we’re better as friends anyway.” </p><p>“‘Cool and quiet’, huh?” Sousuke regards you quietly, a small, amused smile on his mouth. “Sound like someone you know?”</p><p>“S-shut up,” you cross your arms. “You’re more like Makoto, since you’re similar height and build and you’re pretty nice when you speak—“</p><p>“Ah, it was a joke,” he says, and you get the feeling his smile is at your expense. You grumble at him, cheeks warm. The quiet that follows is uncomfortable, though Sousuke doesn’t seem too affected by it. </p><p>“Wait, Sousuke, you know the rules, right?” You say. </p><p>“I guess. Rin told me before we got here,” he regards you with a cool expression. “Do you want to know?” </p><p>“It might be nice, since I have a feeling they’re going to be nosy,” you sigh. </p><p>“Apparently we’re supposed to kiss,” he says. </p><p>You gape at him. What are you even supposed to say to that? Your heart jumps. </p><p>“O-oh yeah? Of course Nagisa and Kou would think of a game like this,” you sigh, suddenly very aware that he’s sitting about a foot away from you. “Like a kiss on the cheek or…”</p><p>“Whatever works,” he says. </p><p>“Is it a requirement?” You ask. </p><p>He blinks down at you. “Have you never kissed someone?”</p><p>“Th-that’s not the issue!” You splutter. “To be told you have to kiss someone suddenly is—I mean, I didn’t prepare to kiss anyone or be kissed by anyone today.” </p><p>“And If I gave you ten seconds to get ready?” He asked, eyes staring deep into your soul. Your mouth goes dry. </p><p>“Y-you’re not serious are you? I mean ten seconds is a little—“</p><p>Sousuke leans forward, catching your chin in his fingers and you squeeze your eyes shut, feeling a slight puff of air against your jaw before he kisses your cheek. </p><p>He leans back, looking at your wide-eyed expression, mouth open and face flushed from your neck to the tips of your ears. </p><p>“Did you die?” he asks, and you make garbled sounds at him, hands coming up to cover your cheeks. </p><p>“Wh-what—I-I… you—“ you try to create a sentence and fail miserably. </p><p>“Hmm,” he hums, mouth tilting up in a smile. “I did give you those seconds to prepare yourself.” </p><p>Dammit. He’s making fun of you. Dammit, dammit, dammit. </p><p>You frown, eyes lighting with a challenge. “Fine. Now it’s my turn!” And without thinking too much you grab his face in your hands, pressing an ardent kiss on his forehead. He wraps an arm around your waist, and with a startled cry he pulls you onto his lap, straddling his legs and you break away, gaping once again. </p><p>“Good job,” he says, smiling slightly. Sousuke is so warm, making your already flushed body hotter to the touch. Your hands, which were cupping his face, migrate to his shoulders. It’s tempting to sit back on his legs, but you’re frozen above him. </p><p>“I…you—“</p><p>“My turn,” he says, eyes narrowing and he cups the back of your neck this time, touch sending chills all over your body and you barely have time to close your eyes before he kisses you. Your arms wrap around his neck and his free one around your waist. </p><p>Has it always been this hot? Have you always been this—</p><p>You flinch when the hand at your waist slips beneath the hem of your shirt. </p><p>—sensitive? </p><p>You’re the one to break the kiss, gaping at him unblinkingly. </p><p>“You’re going to catch flies,” he says. </p><p>“You—I—we—you—“ you stutter. </p><p>“Was it that bad?” he frowns. </p><p>“N-no, I—I just wasn’t… expecting it?” </p><p>“Ever since I told you the rules you knew this would happen, didn’t you?” </p><p>You avert your eyes. “Oh, I hear footsteps.” You move to get off of Sousuke’s lap, but he doesn’t relent, instead lifting you over his left shoulder. “Wha—Wait, Sousuke—your shoulder—“</p><p>He opens the door before Makoto even gets a chance to reach for the doorknob. </p><p>“Wah—! S-Sousuke? [First]-chan?” </p><p>“Makoto, I’m being kidnapped!” You gasp. Sousuke clicks his tongue. </p><p>“Calm down,” he says, setting you down in the hallway downstairs. </p><p>“Wow! Sou-chan is so strong!” Nagisa beams. You flush, hiding your face. </p><p>“[First]-chan are you okay?” Makoto asks. </p><p>“Y-yeah, I’m fine, just—“ you press your hand to your cheek. “Sousuke is ridiculous…”</p><p>“I am?” He ruffles your hair a bit. </p><p>“Ah! [First]-chan is blushing!”</p><p>“S-shut up! I am not!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sousuke is so ooc........ help..............</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 30 minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a longer chapter, at least longer than sousuke's..... it seems like sousuke's is the shortest chapter of them all.... sorry about that sousuke (。•́︿•̀。)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“‘Haru-chan’ and… thirty minutes?” you raise an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting for this,” Haru says, standing. “[First], let’s go.” </p>
<p>“H-huh?” You blink. “That was quick.”</p>
<p>“Whoa! Haru-chan so intense right off the bat!”</p>
<p>“Good luck, you two!” </p>
<p>“Wait… they’re heading upstairs, right?” </p>
<p>“You can’t mean…” </p>
<p>“Ah, I expected this,” you sigh, watching Haru run the bath. “Don’t tell me you planned this from the very start?”</p>
<p>“Correct,” he says, pulling off his shirt. You look away on instinct, staring at the wall. He gets in before the tub is even full. “If we were at the pool I would never leave.”</p>
<p>“No, you would also definitely catch a cold,” you sigh, sitting on the edge of the tub carefully. “So… what are we supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Kiss?” He says, and you almost slip backwards into the tub, hands gripping its smooth edge so hard your knuckles go white. “That’s what Nagisa and Gou said about the rules.” </p>
<p>“Th-they did, did they? Sounds like something they would make up just to embarrass Makoto.”</p>
<p>He hums a bit at that, staring at his reflection in the water. </p>
<p>“Are you trying to imitate Narcissus?” He looks up at you, expression flat. “That Greek myth we learned about last week in English! You know, the one who was obsessed with his appearance so much?”</p>
<p>“I don’t like English,” he says, looking back at the water. </p>
<p>“I forgot.” You sigh. </p>
<p>“Speaking of water, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you swim.” He says. </p>
<p>“Really? I guess that makes sense. I considered learning how to swim like you and Makoto since you seemed to like it so much. Makoto said if I liked you then there wouldn’t be any harm in learning, but I—“</p>
<p>“Wait,” he says, looking up at you with rapt attention, “what did you say?” </p>
<p>“I said Makoto said I should learn how to swim like you…” you said, blinking. “Did I say something wrong?”</p>
<p>“You said you liked me,” he replies bluntly, and you freeze. You force a cough, using the moment as an excuse to break eye contact. </p>
<p>“D-did I? Ahaha, ah, I guess I did. Back in middle school,” you ramble, “I guess… ah, even before then… maybe elementary? No, but that doesn’t really make sense I guess, uh, what were we talking about? S-swimming? Ahh… m-maybe I should swim for you and—I-I mean not for, rather… in front of?” Your face, no, your whole body is so warm, and feeling Haru’s eyes on the back of your head doesn’t help. “I’m sure everyone else would want to see it too, ahaha…”</p>
<p>The sound of water splashing in the tub, and out of the corner of your eyes you see him lean on the edge, staring up at you. </p>
<p>“When did you stop liking me?” </p>
<p>“Th-that’s the part you’re concerned about?” you mumble. “I liked you a while ago, I mean, we were kids, so of course it was fleeting, a-and stuff…” </p>
<p>“Then what do you think of Sousuke?” He asks. “You met him last spring, didn’t you? But you get along well.” </p>
<p>“Wh-what about him?” you frown. “He’s kind of like Makoto I guess. He’s quiet, but also kind. I hope we can get to know each other better.” More movement in the water, and you glance back to see Haru leaning against the tub. “Why do you ask?” you ask. </p>
<p>“When you fell on him earlier,” you wince, “it seemed he was more familiar with you than I thought.” </p>
<p>“Well… I obviously don’t know him as well as you all, but he’s pretty aware of how uncoordinated I am, so…” you laugh weakly. </p>
<p>“If you’d fallen on me,” Haru says, still staring at the water, “I would have helped you up, at least.” </p>
<p>“Th-thank you, but I think he was probably shocked that I fell in the first place, I mean who trips over their own feet?” You sigh. “It’ll probably haunt me for the rest of my life.” A moment of silence, and you wonder how much time is left. Probably less than fifteen minutes. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Haru says. “That thing about you not swimming.” And he looks up at you, blue eyes striking. “Why not try it now?” </p>
<p>“N-now? Here?” You laugh. “Haru, of course I’m not swimming in a tub of all places.” You run your hand through your hair. “If we were at the beach or a pool it would be diff—“ </p>
<p>A wet, large hand grabs your wrist, and you don’t even have time to yelp before you fall, no, before you’re <i>pulled</i> into the water. The shock of the lukewarm water and being pulled in without having time to shut your nose makes you freeze. </p>
<p>Your legs dangle over the side of the tub, hand still suspended in the air with Haru’s hand loosely around your wrist. The water rushes back and forth in the tub, washing over your shoulders and you blink, water dripping down your face. </p>
<p>Haru is staring at you when you turn to look at him. His expression is still somewhat subdued, but after knowing him for so long you can tell there’s something different about his face: he’s gauging your reaction. </p>
<p>Should you yell at him? Splash him? </p>
<p>You burst out laughing. It echoes in the bathroom, and the sounds of splashing water. “Haru, you jerk,” you flick some water at him. “I have no extra clothes and it’s winter,” you swipe wet hair out of your face. </p>
<p>“You can have some of mine,” he says. </p>
<p>“Jeez, Haru, at least you have a swimsuit you can wear,” you reach for the edges of your sweater, peeling it off. It’s soaked with water, and you squeeze out as much as possible. When you look back at him, there’s a hint of a smile on his face. “I’m going to get you back, Haru-<i>chan</i>.” </p>
<p>The hint of a smile is gone, and he frowns. “Cut it out with the ‘-chan’, [First].” </p>
<p>“Oh, no, you’re not getting off the hook that easy, Haru-<i>chan</i>,” you sit up on your knees, looming over him. “Payback!” You leap at him, water splashing over the side and he grabs your wrists, keeping you at arms length away as you struggle to free yourself. “What are you afraid of, Haru-chan?” You sneer, slipping in the tub. “Of little old me?”</p>
<p>“[First],” he frowns. Man, it’s really irritating how easily he’s able to hold you back. “You’re going to regret it.” </p>
<p>“Like I could regret getting revenge, Haru-chan.” </p>
<p>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he says, and rises from the water. </p>
<p>“Eh?” You have no choice but to follow his movements, and he doesn’t break eye contact with you as he looms above you. Then, in one fell swoop, he releases your wrists, grabs you around the waist, and plunges the two of you back into the water. This time, you’re able to hold your breath and prepare yourself, though you still cling to Haru as if you were in a pool, though this water isn’t nearly as deep. </p>
<p>It sloshes over the sides again and when the two of you rise you suck in breaths of air. The two of you stare at each other, blinking water out of your eyes. He hovers over you in the water. Fuck, you’ve hugged him before, have been close to him before, but there’s something different about this time, about the way he’s staring at you, hair damp against his face and eyes reflecting the water. </p>
<p>“Haru—“</p>
<p>“Time is up, Haru—<i>Ehhh!?</i> Wh-what are the two of you doing in the water? Ah, [First]-chan, you’re soaked! T-towels, towels—”</p>
<p>“Oh, hi there, Makoto,” you wave, smiling sheepishly. </p>
<p>“Jeez, what are you two even doing in the bath?”</p>
<p>“Haru-chan pulled me in by himself,” you stand, squeezing water out of your hair. “Ah, thank you, Makoto,” you say as he wraps you in a towel. “I probably shouldn’t move from this spot for a bit, since my clothes are soaked and all…”</p>
<p>“I’ll get you something else,” Haru says, standing from the tub as well.</p>
<p>“Wow, my hero,” you deadpan, sighing. “Sorry, Makoto, could you tell everyone that we’ll be down in a second?”</p>
<p>“Ah, sure,” he says, “Make sure to dry off properly, okay?” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I will.” Haru and Makoto exit, leaving you to sit on the edge of the tub again, the towel wrapped tightly around you. </p>
<p>It’s not long before Haru returns with a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. He has a towel around his neck, and his Iwatobi jacket on.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Haru-chan,” you say, taking them from him, “Even though it’s your fault I’m soaked, anyways.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says, then reaches out to brush some hair from your face. “If you don’t dry off you’ll catch a cold.”</p>
<p>“If I do I’m making you take care of me,” you smile at him. “For payment.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” he says, expression gentle. Your face is so warm. </p>
<p>“Are you doing this on purpose?” You breathe. “You’re mean, Haru-chan.” </p>
<p>The kiss, if it can be called that, only lasts for a brief second. Still, your heart jumps in your throat and your breath hitches audibly. His hand comes up to rest delicately on your shoulder, touch so feather light it might not even be there in the first place. </p>
<p>You reach up to grab the sleeves of his jacket, heart pounding. Maybe you accidentally drowned and you’re dreaming. </p>
<p>When he pulls away, you wonder what kind of expression you’re making for him to be staring at you like that. </p>
<p>“You’re so mean, Haru,” you breathe, knuckles white. </p>
<p>“You stopped using ‘-chan’.” He says. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me that’s why you—“ you sigh, leaning your forehead against his shoulder, a pout on your lips. </p>
<p>“I wanted to see for myself,” Haru says, “if you still liked me like Makoto said you did.” </p>
<p>“Eh?” You flinch away from him, looking up with wide eyes. “Wh-when did he say that?!”</p>
<p>“By accident before everyone got here,” he says. </p>
<p>“Makoto…” you sigh. “Well… I guess it worked out for the best?” </p>
<p>He hums, that faint smile is back on his face. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“But if I really get sick you’re the one taking care of me.”</p>
<p>“…Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haru..... also ooc.... dammit.... but i think by the end of the series he's more open</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 35 minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my favorite chapter.... favorite boy...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, Mako-chan,” you grin, “and… thirty-five minutes.” </p><p>“Hooray! Mako-chan! It’s your turn!” Nagisa cheers. “Go out there and have fun!” </p><p>“W-wait Nagisa, don’t make it weird!” Makoto flushes a nice shade of pink. You have to laugh. </p><p>“Off you go, Makoto-senpai!” Rei and Kou gesture towards the door. </p><p>“Man, you guys…” Makoto sighs, then turns to you with a gentle, reassuring smile. “Shall we be off, then?”</p><p>“Eh? Where are we going?” You follow him to the door. </p><p>“I figured we should go for a walk, it’s a lot quieter outside,” he says. “Ah, if that’s okay with you,” he adds quickly. </p><p>“Sure, why not. Walking with you is always fun, Mako-chan,” you tease. </p><p>“S-stop it,” he stutters, cheeks turning red without the cold. </p><p>“Be back in thirty-five minutes!” Nagisa calls out after you. </p><p>“Wow, it’s super cold after all,” you shiver. </p><p>Makoto turns to you, brow furrowed with worry. “We can go back, if you want, I just thought…”</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay, really. It’s only thirty-five minutes, and we’ll be walking.” You reassure him. </p><p>“Well… Okay, if you insist,” he says. The two of you go down the stairs, careful to step around the ice. “Say, [First]-chan, I was wondering…” </p><p>“Hm?” you turn to him. He looks so cute in his jacket and scarf, like a big fluffy teddy bear. </p><p>“You don’t know the rules, right?” The two of you go down by the beach, ambling down the walkway. The ocean is calm tonight, gentle waves lapping at the shore. </p><p>“No, I don’t. Should I have studied up on them?” you ask with a smile. </p><p>“N-no, I was just wondering if you wanted me to explain them to you or not,” Makoto says. </p><p>“The rules? Hmm… why not? It might be nice to know what we’re supposed to do,” you say. </p><p>“W-well, you see—“ Makoto’s fluster returns, “Ah, the game is usually seven minutes in h-heaven, right? It’s usually played at parties and stuff a-and um, well…” he rubs the back of his neck, averting his eyes. “U-um, usually, it’s set up so that whoever the person picks out of the bowl, and um… th-they usually go to a closet, and they usually um…” he trails off, mumbles something. </p><p>“Makoto? I didn’t quite catch that at the end there,” you say. </p><p>“U-um,” Makoto clears his throat, “Usually, it’s expected that the two people k-kiss.” A puff of misty air escapes and his face is so red you’re surprised he isn’t steaming. </p><p>“O-oh,” your voice cracks. The two of you have stopped walking without even realizing it. You can’t really see his expression even with the moonlight. He’s not looking at you, but you can still see the tips of his red ears and wonder if it’s the cold or his flustering that made them so red. “Um, w-well…”</p><p>“We don’t have to!” He bursts out, “I mean, ah, we’re already kind of mixing things up, s-so… there’s lots of ways you can play this game!” He laughs nervously, looking around. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” you respond. You glance at the floor. You’d been feeling anxious ever since he explained the rules, but him saying you didn’t have to… Were you simply less nervous because the pressure was taken off or were you disappointed? </p><p>“[First]-chan?” Makoto’s voice brings you back to the present. “A-are you okay?” He asks. Damn, his worried expression really is cute. </p><p>“I’m fine, sorry! Just thinking,” you smile up at him. “Anyways, how are Ran and Ren doing?”</p><p>“They’re good,” Makoto replies, still looking down at you, “They keep asking about you,” he smiles. “Come visit with Haru sometime, okay?” </p><p>“I will, there’s no way I could leave my two biggest fans alone, is there?” The two of you share a laugh, but even after you stop, you can’t think about anything else to bring up. It feels like there should be lots to discuss. About swimming, or graduation, but you can’t find it in yourself to bring either of those topics up. And you can’t stop thinking about the rules he explained to you. Was he still thinking about it too? Were you the only one thinking about this? Maybe you should have said you didn’t want to hear the rules after all—</p><p>“[First]-chan?” You jump when Makoto lightly touches your shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asks. </p><p>“Y-yeah! I’m great! Sorry for spacing out,” you smile. “I guess I’m just cold.” </p><p>“We should head back. It’s probably almost time,” Makoto says. You nod, shivering. It’s quiet for a few more moments before he speaks up again. </p><p>“Sorry… are you uncomfortable after all?” he asks. “I thought it would be good to keep you in the loop, but…” </p><p>“N-no, I’m fine! I’m grateful that you explained the rules to me.” You sigh. “Still, it’s kind of awkward since they’ll probably be expecting something from us—“</p><p>A strong gust of wind cuts off the end of your sentence and you yelp, clinging to Makoto as it whips your hair around your face. It ends as quickly as it starts, but you’re still left with a violent chill. An arm wrapping around your back snaps you out of your shivering momentarily. Makoto is looking down at you, cheeks flushed and brows furrowed. </p><p>“Are you too cold? Here,” he says, unwrapping his scarf and beginning to put it on your shoulders. You grab his wrists, startled. </p><p>“Wait, Makoto, then you’re going to one who’s cold. We’ll be back soon, so—“ He smiles down at you. </p><p>“It’s no problem, I’m plenty warm, anyways.” You frown, raising an eyebrow at him in disbelief, but let him finish wrapping it around your neck anyways. You can’t help but lean into the scarf’s warmth. </p><p><i>‘It smells like him,’</i> you think. <i>‘Dammit…’</i></p><p>“Makoto,” you say. He stops, turns. </p><p>Oh shit, are you doing this? You’re doing this? Maybe your brain is a little hazy from the cold, from having his scarf around your neck.</p><p>“Makoto, if I wanted to kiss you, would you?” </p><p>The silence is deafening. You’re almost at Haru’s house, just at the base of the last set of stairs before you reach his door, so you can’t even count on the waves to fill the silence. Makoto is staring at you, eyes wide, frozen. </p><p>Shit, did you mess up? </p><p>“J-just kidding,” you smile up at him. “You should have seen your face Makoto, o-obviously we don’t have to,” your laugh sounds painfully awkward, even to your own ears. “We’re almost there, s-so—“</p><p>“[First]-chan—“ Makoto reaches out, grabs your wrist. “I—“ The two of you stare at each other, each equally flustered. “Do you mean that?” He asks, quiet. </p><p>“Wh-what?” You respond. Oh man, you want to run away, but Makoto’s hands and expression are keeping you frozen.</p><p>“When you said you wanted me to… to kiss you,” he says. In the light from the other houses, his eyes shimmer, emerald green and so soft and kind—</p><p>“I-I mean… If you wanted to,” you fluster, “Not that you have to! I don’t want to force you it was just me rambling, ahaha—“ </p><p>“[First],” Makoto’s voice makes you shudder. His hand releases your wrist, goes to push some hair behind your ear. “Your face is cold,” he murmurs. </p><p>“Wh-who’s fault is that?” you mutter, not unkindly. “If I catch a cold, you’re going to have to take responsibility, Makoto.” </p><p>He smiles, so gentle and kind it makes your eyes water. </p><p>“I will,” he says, and leans down. Your eyes flutter shut even before he gets close to you. </p><p>The kiss is gentle, soft, just like him. You can feel the heat of your faces and your hands come up to grab the front of his coat. When the two of you pull away you make the mistake of breathing his name, shaky and breathless and he kisses you again, firmly, more insistent this time. </p><p>You don’t even realize you’re moving backwards until your foot hits the wall. A small gasp leaves your mouth and your eyes fly open. Makoto looks like Makoto, feels like Makoto, but his eyes… you feel so small, backed against the wall with him in front of you like this. You pull him forward to kiss you again. He wraps his arms around you. </p><p>“Hold onto me,” he says, and you barely have time to grab onto his shoulders before he lifts you up effortlessly, setting you on the ledge and settling himself between your legs. “It’s better like this, isn’t it?” Your thighs twitch around his waist. He’s smiling at you, expression sly and you wonder if this is the same Makoto who’d flustered telling you the rules earlier that night. </p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with Makoto?” you breathe. He chuckles, leaning in to kiss your forehead. </p><p>“Is it so surprising that I like being close to you?” Warmth spreads throughout your body. You can’t help but laugh. </p><p>“I could say the same for me.” He leans in to kiss you again. </p><p>“Hey! Mako-chan, [First]-chan! You should have been back by—oh!” </p><p>You and Makoto yelp, jumping apart and you almost fall back off the ledge. Makoto’s face practically glows underneath the soft light, and you’re no better, cheeks burning and body too hot despite it being winter. </p><p>“Wait, what’s happening? I want to see!” </p><p>“Wait, isn’t that Makoto’s—“</p><p>“N-Nagisa! S-stop!” Makoto flusters. Watching him now, you laugh, jumping off the wall. “[First]-chan, not you too…” his frown is almost a pout, cheeks flushed and eyes still shimmering in the outdoor lights. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, it’s just—“ you grin up at him, “You’re cute when you’re flustered, Mako-chan.” </p><p>“[First]-chan…” he sighs, then smiles back. There’s something unnerving about it. “That’s my line, you know.” </p><p>It’s your turn to pout at him as the two of you follow the others inside. </p><p>“Unfair. I’m going to get you back, you know.” </p><p>Makoto’s eyes widen, before he smiles, something very Nagisa-esque and very mischievous. </p><p>“I look forward to it.” He says. </p><p>“Ah! Mako-chan, so intense!”</p><p>“Looks like he’s really getting into it.”</p><p>“H-hey, Nagisa, Rin!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>makoto is so pure but i like to think that he's also sneaky like nagisa sometimes :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>